Mine
by vienasoma
Summary: Aku simpanannya, tempat dimana dia menghabiskan malam jika dia merasa bosan dengan kehidupan mewah yang telah merampas hidupnya. YUNJAE
1. Mine - Chapter 1

**Author: Vienasoma**

**Main Cast:****Kim Jaejoong (Female), Jung Yunho (Male)**

**Support Cast: Kim Junsu (Female)**

**Genre: Romance Suspense, GS/SG. **

**Rating: No Children.**

**Foreword: Don't EXPECT too much from me so you will never be disappointed.**

Jaejoong POV.

Aku simpanannya, tempat dimana dia menghabiskan malam jika dia merasa bosan dengan kehidupan mewah yang telah merampas hidupnya.

Dia selalu datang padaku, membiarkanku mendekapnya, lalu melayani dia hingga puas.

Dia memberiku segalanya, harta berlimpah serta kepuasan berhubungan intim yang menggairahkan.

Dia memiliki istri, dia memiliki dua orang anak. Dia memiliki materi yang tak akan pernah habis hingga ke anak cucunya.

Lantas, apa itu menjamin kebahagiaannya? Sayangnya, tidak!

Dia pria yang menyedihkan.

Dia pria yang kesepian.

Dia tidak memiliki siapapun yang mengerti tentang kesedihannya.

Dia datang padaku, di suatu malam yang penuh dengan bau alkohol dan seks di bar tempatku bekerja.

Aku dibayar untuk memberikannya hiburan.

Awalnya dia menolak sopan rayuanku, menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah, dan dia berkunjung ke Bar tempatku bekerja karena sebuah paksaan dari rekan kerjanya.

Aku hanya menyeringai. Aku tahu pria sepertinya, polos dan bertanggung jawab, baik hati dan gampang dipermainkan. Jadi, sebagaimana pengalaman mengajariku dalam dunia kotor ini, aku berhati-hati menjeratnya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan tunduk dihadapanku seperti pria-pria lainnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku. Rasa percaya diri itu mendarah daging padaku. Karenanya, malam itu aku hanya diam dan duduk disisinya walau dia bersikeras menolakku dan menyuruhku meninggalkannya seorang diri. Aku tersenyum, membelai lengannya, mendengarkannya berbicara, merespon dengan benar semua ceritanya. Aku berusaha menjadi teman yang dia impikan dalam dunia kebasnya. Aku sudah hapal tabiat pria-pria kaya yang kesepian sepertinya. Mereka butuh teman, lalu setelah mendapatkan kepercayaannya, aku bisa mendapatkan segalanya.

Dibutuhkan waktu beberapa minggu sampai dia kembali datang padaku, bahkan yang mengejutkanku dia datang seorang diri, tanpa rekan kerjanya. Itu bagus, sangat bagus, membuatku tersenyum karena kini tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolakku karena kesopanan, dia datang dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Seperti yang kurencanakan dan kuharapkan, dia memesanku. Dan kami hanya mengobrol. Itu menguntungkan. Aku tidak dirugikan.

Dia pria yang baik. Sangat baik. Hingga terkadang aku ingin menangis karena pria baik sepertinya harus mencari setitik kebahagiaan ke dunia nista tempatku mencari nafkah.

Lalu semenjak hari itu, -saat pertama kali dia datang dengan suka rela-, aku semakin mengenalnya karena kunjungan rutinnya setiap minggu. Kami menjadi teman dekat. Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Dia tamu pertama untukku yang menolak memakai jasa tubuhku. Kami hanya mengobrol. Aku membuatnya tertawa dan dia memberikanku uang tips sebagai imbalannya. Lagi-lagi aku diuntungkan.

Dan akhirnya di bulan kelima dia mengunjungiku, hasrat itu sudah tidak bisa dipendamnya. Dia tidak lagi bisa menolak untuk menikmatiku tubuhku. Pengakuannya manis tentang nafsunya yang dia pendam, menggunakan kata-kata memabukkan. Memujiku tidak ada habisnya, menyanjungku hingga kulitku merona malu. Dia manis dan dia sudah lama menaruh minat padaku. Sudah terlalu lama hingga menyakitkannya untuk selalu berpura-pura. Dia menginginkanku.

_"__Kau cantik Jaejoong. Kau terlalu berharga untuk berada di tempat seperti ini,"_

Aku menimpalinya dengan tersenyum malu-malu seperti seorang perawan yang suci, aku ingin memberikan tepuk tangan pada bakat aktingku. Dia termakan dengan kepolosan yang kubuat-buat. Atau benarkah aku membuat-buatnya? Aku tidak selalu yakin pada diriku sendiri jika berada dekat dengannya. Lagipula apa peduliku? Malam itu juga dia mendekapku. Memelukku dan menyatukan tubuh kami. Membuatku melayang dan untuk pertama kalinya menikmati pekerjaanku dengan tulus, itu karena dia.

Dia merasa bersalah. Dia terbangun dengan ekspresi menyedihkan yang pertama kalinya kulihat di wajah seseorang.

Aku bertanya apa dia menyesal melakukan seks denganku dan dia menjawab tidak.

Dia merasa bersalah, pada istri dan dua anaknya. Perasaan murni yang tidak bisa dielakkannya karena dia orang yang baik. Dia bersikeras meyakinkan aku, malam yang kami habiskan adalah malam terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya dan aku mempercayainya. Sudah kukatakan dia pria baik yang sangat jujur.

_"__Kau satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa hidup."_

Dia pintar berbicara. Dia pria bermulut manis dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyukai tutur bahasanya yang selalu memujaku.

Kemudian setelah malam itu, aku mendapatkan apa yang selama ini selalu kuidamkan. Kebebasan. Dia melarangku bekerja, menyuruhku berhenti, dan tentu saja aku menurut dengan suka rela. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Bertemu dengan Yunho adalah kesempatanku, menikmati hidup. Kesempatan keduaku untuk mengarungi nasib yang tak pernah baik.

Dia memberiku apartemen mewah, mobil, _gadget_ mahal dan kartu kredit _unlimited._

Aku bahagia.

Tidak perlu lagi menelanjangi diri di depan tamu asing. Membuka kaki agar aku bisa menghidupi diri.

Hidupku indah. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan posisiku yang sekarang.

Hanya perlu memuaskannya, memberikan pelayanan yang akan membuatnya selalu datang padaku daripada keluarganya. Sesederhana itu dunia sudah berada dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, eoh?"

Aku berbalik perlahan, dengan nyaman merasakan sepasang lengan kekar sudah bergelayut di pinggangku, memberiku kehangatan. Aku tersenyum ringan menyandarkan punggungku bersandar di permukaan dada bidangnya.

"Kau." Ucapku pelan dan serak.

Terkekeh geli, dia menciumi leherku, "aku tersanjung. Dipikirkan olehmu adalah sebuah kehormatan."

Aku membelai lengannya. Kudorong tubuhnya dan aku menaiki pahanya. Mengangkang dengan erotis. Menumpukkan tangan di kedua sisi kepalanya, menyodorkan dadaku yang telanjang di depan bibirnya.

"Apa kau akan bermalam disini?" Tanyaku nakal, dia melenguh, tanganku bermain di sekitar putingnya.

Baru beberapa jam lalu kami melakukan hubungan badan, baru beberapa jam lalu dia memasukiku dengan lembut, tapi aku masih haus akan dirinya. Aku tidak pernah puas dengan belaiannya.

Dia canduku.

Obat terlarang yang tidak bisa ditolak.

Aku menunduk dan menjilati lehernya. Rahangnya mengeras. Kurasakan tangannya meremas bokongku.

"Ugh… Jae." Dia meremas -lagi- bokongku dengan sedikit kuat, aku menyeringai. Dia mulai terangsang, aku merasakan ereksinya di antara bokongku, menyodok ingin dipuaskan.

"Ronde kedua sepertinya, Yunho _sayang_."

.

.

Kulihat di balik kaca mobilku mereka keluar dari restoran keluarga yang mewah. Yunho berjalan di depan mereka, wanita cantik di belakangnya diapit oleh dua bocah, keduanya masing-masing menggenggam tangan ibu mereka.

Kukeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi Yunho .

"_Sayang_…" Suara manisku mengalun.

Kulihat senyum Yunho terkembang di depan sana. Dia berhenti dan menyuruh keluarganya untuk berjalan di depannya.

"Yah, Jae."

_"__I miss you…"_ Sahutku, kulihat seketika itu ekspresinya melembut.

"_I miss you too,_ Jae."

"Apa kau akan datang malam ini?" tanyaku mengelus _dashboard_ di depanku hanya untuk menyentuh sesuatu.

Kulirik Yunho diseberang sana, dia menatap keluarga kecilnya lalu kemudian menarik nafas.

Apa kali ini dia akan memilih keluarganya alih-alih diriku?

Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan rengekan yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Tunggulah, aku akan datang."

Aku menghela nafas yang sedari tadi kutahan, senyumku mengembang. Aku mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

Yunho terlahir dalam keluarga kaya yang dingin sehingga dia tumbuh besar dengan tidak mengenal kata bahagia. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak penurut, tidak pernah membantah, bahkan jika dia disuruh untuk mengesampingkan perasaannya, dia tidak pernah berkata tidak. Oh~ Pria malangku.

Apa yang tidak dia lakukan demi keluarganya? Dia merelakan hidupnya terikat pada sebuah _display_ rumah tangga harmonis dan bahagia, sedang didalam hatinya dia mengunci diri, meringkuk di pojok ruang gelap, menangis dan menderita karena kesepian.

Mengenalnya, tahu mengenai seluk beluk dirinya, aku lantas menyamakan penderitaan kami pada timbangan yang sama.

Dia tidak bahagia dengan hidupnya, tak beda hal dengan diriku.

Dunia sangat kejam pada kami berdua. Tidak ada yang sempurna, masing-masing memiliki kekurangan. Dia memiliki harta berlimpah yang kuimpikan, dan dia terobsesi pada kebebasan kotor yang kumiliki.

Kubelai pelan lekuk lehernya dengan ujung jemariku. Matanya berkedut pelan, menikmati sentuhanku.

"Eung…"

Dia pria tampan yang sangat maskulin, tapi dalam hitungan detik seperti ini, dia bisa menjadi pria manis yang menggemaskan. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengembangkan senyum. Dia benar-benar manis.

Yunho merentangkan tangannya. Meregangkan otot bahunya.

"Pagi, Jae …"

Senyumnya. Senyum tulus yang jarang dia perlihatkan. Aku menyukai senyum itu.

Aku menunduk malu.

Jantungku berdegup.

"Pagi Yunho."

Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku. Dia mendekat dan mengecup keningku dengan mesra. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Semakin hari, pengaruh keberadaan Yunho menakutiku.

Aku merasa menjadi orang lain yang menyeramkan.

Dadaku sesak akan sesuatu yang beberapa bulan ini kusangkal.

"Kau wangi sekali Jae."

Yunho menciumi leherku.

"Yunho …"

"Eng?"

Kudorong tubuhnya. "_Breakfast?_"

Dia menyeringai dan kembali menyerang pundakku. Lidah basahnya membuat buluku meremang.

"Aku sedang menikmati _breakfast_ku Jae."

Aku tak sempat membalasnya, bibirku sudah dilumat oleh bibirnya. Dia menutup mulutku. Melanjutkan kenikmatan persetubuhan kami semalam, yang kusambut dengan tangan terbuka.

.

.

Aku menyesap _mocca_ pagiku, meniup uap yang menguap, menghidu aroma yang menguar di sekitar dapur.

Kemeja besar Yunho membungkus tubuhku dengan hangat. Kumainkan tanganku di atas meja. mengetuk-ngetuk telunjukku agak kalut.

Perasaan ini semakin menenggelamkanku. Perasaan yang entah kapan mulai menggerogoti hatiku.

Rasa obsesi.

Rasa tidak puas.

Bibir bawahku kugigit kuat. Aku menarik nafas dan menggenggam cangkir moccaku erat. Perlahan aku menggigil, tanganku gemetar hingga cangkirku bergoyang dan menyipratkan _mocca_ –yang masih panas- ke jemariku.

"Ah."

_Prang._

Cangkirku jatuh, pecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan serpihan.

Aku menghisap jari telunjukku.

"Jaejoong!" Suara Yunho mengalihkan perhatianku. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. Dia hanya mengenakan celananya kemudian dia berlari mendekatiku dan berhenti ketika melihat pecahan di bawah kakiku.

"Yunho…" Gumamku, sambil masih mengamati profilnya yang panik.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya, mengambil langkah hati-hati di atas lantai yang berserakan dengan beling dari cangkirku.

"…."

"Jaejoong?" Dia meraih tanganku yang memerah dan menggantiku menghisapnya

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Matanya langsung membulat.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Terkaget aku mengarahkan tanganku ke sudut mataku, basah.

Aku menangis.

"Jae …" Suaranya melembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak sengaja terkena cipratan _mocca_ dan menjatuhkan cangkirnya."

Ekspresi wajahnya melega. Dia menarikku dengan menaruh telapak tangannya di belakang leherku kemudian mendekapku hingga terasa sesak.

"_Oh, God!_ Kau membuatku takut. Berhati-hatilah. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung."

Aku mengangguk di dadanya. Tanganku mulai melingkar saat dia mendaratkan bibirnya di atas kepalaku.

Kukencangkan pelukanku.

"Yunho… Yunho…"

Seperti bisikan mantra, aku mengulang-ulang menyerukan namanya.

Tak ada gunanya lagi aku menyangkal. Tak ada gunanya lagi aku menekan perasaanku.

Aku menginginkannya.

Aku menginginkan Yunho menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku tidak ingin berbagi.

Yunho hanya milikku.

Yunho satu-satunya pria yang tidak bosan padaku, menerima keadaanku dengan senyum bahkan setelah mendengar berapa banyak pria asing yang menikmati tubuhku.

Yunho adalah pangeran berkuda putihku, yang menyelamatkanku dari siksaan kehidupan yang menaruhku pada jalanan gelap sarat akan hinaan.

Yunho selalu memperlakukanku seperti barang berharga, barang mudah pecah. Dia selalu lembut dan berhati-hati padaku. Dari cara dia bertutur kata dan berinteraksi denganku. Dia selalu menomorsatukan perasaanku. Dia menghargaiku.

Yunhoku. Dia hanya Yunhoku.

Aku tidak ingin membaginya.

.

.

"Sekarang bukan hanya kau yang berhasil menjeratnya. Bahkan dia menjeratmu, bahkan lebih buruk, kau korban yang terjerat lebih dalam."

Aku berjalan cepat memasuki toko lainnya. Junsu meniruku dan mengimbangi langkahku.

"Apa kau harus mengatakannya segamblang itu?"

Junsu mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Mataku menyipit dan rahangku mengeras. Aku menaruh kembali baju yang baru saja kuangkat.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu, kau tak perlu lagi mengingatkanku."

Aku kembali melihat deretan baju lainnya dan Junsu mengekoriku. "Aku hanya khawatir Jae. Bagaimana jika akhirnya kau yang akan terluka lebih parah?"

Kuhentikan tanganku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan Junsu. Aku tahu apa yang Yunho rasakan padaku. Aku yakin aku akan menang." Kataku dingin.

Junsu mendesah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi apa kau akan melanjutkan rencanamu?"

Aku mengangguk dan mendorong baju-baju yang tergantung dan mencari baju yang menarik minatku.

"Semua sudah beres. Aku tinggal bertemu dengannya dan melihat, apa aku yang akan terluka atau bahagia selamanya."

Aku menutup mataku.

Semua akan berjalan lancar. Dewi Fortuna akan berpihak padaku. Sekali ini saja, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin egois.

.

.

Aku mengikuti istri Jung Yunho beberapa minggu ini.

Aku sudah hafal kegiatannya. Mengantar anak-anak sekolah, bekerja, makan siang di restoran favoritnya, menjemput anak-anak, kembali bekerja, dan malamnya kadang aku mendapatinya berkumpul di kafe/restoran/bahkan bar bersama teman-temannya dari asosiasi istri-istri pengusaha kaya.

Rencanaku sederhana.

Menemuinya dan memberitahukan keberadaanku dalam hidup Yunho.

Aku tahu dari mengamatinya, di saat akhir pekan yang Yunho katakan sebagai hari kumpul keluarga, dari wajahnya saat memandangi Yunho, wanita itu mencintai Yunho. Cinta sepihak yang menyedihkan. Yunho tidak mencintainya, tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

Hari ini aku akan menjalankan rencanaku.

Aku duduk, menunggunya datang di restoran favoritnya pada jam makan siang.

Sudah kurang lebih setengah jam aku menghabiskan waktuku. Wanita itu tak kunjung datang. Aku mengecek kembali jam tanganku. Wanita itu tidak biasanya terlambat. Dia…..

Pandanganku teralihkan.

Pintu kaca itu terbuka. Pelayan pria yang biasa membuka pintu membungkuk pada pasangan yang baru masuk.

Aku tertohok.

Wanita itu datang bersama Yunhoku. Dia melingkarkan lengannya yang kotor di lengan Yunho sembari tersenyum pada siapa saja yang melihat ke arah mereka.

Aku menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahku di antara kedua bahu.

Rasanya sudah sesesak ini. Sangat sesak.

Aku sudah mencapai batasku untuk membaginya. Aku rakus. Aku marah pada siapapun yang menyentuh Yunho.

Keobsesianku semakin mengerikan.

Yunho harus menjadi milikku secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi.

Amarah ini meluap mengaburkan pandanganku.

Terluka yang aneh. Merasa milikku dirampas.

Aku berdiri dan membelakangi pasangan palsu itu keluar, menghirup udara, menyegarkan paru-paruku yang terpolusi oleh udara kotor di dalam.

"_Shit! He's Mine!_"

.

.

.

Bersambung…..


	2. Mine - Chapter 2

**Jaejoong POV.**

Mendinginkan kepalaku. Kukucurkan air dari keran, menikmati sentuhan dinginnya yang menyapu kepala dan mengaliri tubuhku yang masih mengenakan pakaian.

Baru kali ini, -mungkin karena aku yang hidup sebatang kara tidak mengenal arti memiliki-, aku merasa aneh mendapat serangan mendadak akan rasa menakutkan yang tidak ingin berbagi, tamak. Rasanya aneh bercampur ketakutan. Semakin hari, dengan bertambahnya waktu yang kujalani dengan Yunho, obsesiku padanya membuncah hingga wadah yang kusiapkan hampir tidak cukup lagi.

Aku menumpu tanganku pada dinding kamar mandi, mendongak, membiarkan air mengucuri wajahku.

Aku ingin meledak.

Aku ingin menuntaskan semua kegilaan ini sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, aku bisa gila. Kewarasanku sudah hampir memudar.

Semua terasa gelap dan sesak.

Rasanya aku ingin kembali. Memutar waktu dimana aku tidak mengenal JungYunho. Hidup tidak terhormat lebih nyaman daripada hidup menjadi lintah yang tidak mengenal kata puas begitu merasakan nikmatnya darah.

Setelah merasa cukup, kumatikan keran dan meraih handuk kering bertengger di balik pintu dan menaruhnya di atas kepala. Kubuka baju, menelanjangi diri, kemudian menaruh baju kotor ke dalam keranjang dan mulai mengeringkan rambut.

Nafasku masih memburu. Mataku masih panas.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rasa yang campur aduk. Ragu-ragu, aku bahkan ingin memilih menegak alkohol begitu membuka pintu kulkas untuk melepaskan dahagaku.

Butuh konsentrasi penuh bagiku untuk meraih ponsel di atas kusen di samping sofa di ruang tengah. Aku nyaris menghancurkan _gadget_ mahal itu karena luapan emosi yang kurasa. Sambil mengetuk telunjukku di dagu aku menunggu panggilanku tersambut.

"Jae …" Aku menarik nafas mendengar suaranya.

"….."

"Jae?"

"….."

"Jae kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tak menyahut?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suaraku terdengar aneh.

Aku mencoba duduk dan kusadari aku terlalu kencang menggenggam ponsel di tanganku hingga membuat jemariku sakit.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk pada kekosongan. "Yah, aku seratus persen baik-baik saja."

"Lalu? Kau butuh sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku di jam-jam seperti ini."

"Aku hanya…." Suaraku perlahan menghilang. Kujernihkan pikiranku dan mencoba fokus agar tidak mempermalukan diriku didepannya. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Kudengar suara merdunya tergelak.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu malam ini. Tunggulah _sayang_."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau berada dimana? Dengan siapa?"

Idiot. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Kucengkram tangan sofa. Kuku jemariku melangsak masuk dengan bebas.

"Wow, _sayang_. Kau mengagetkanku. Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali." Suara Yunho terdengar mengejek. Aku bernafas lega dia tidak terdengar jengkel. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa jengah denganku.

"Maaf, aku… lupakan! Bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan menunggumu dengan manis."

"Kau aneh _sayang._"

"Yah, sepertinya aku terkena demam dan…"

"Apa?" dia menyelaku. "Kau demam?" Yunho panik, "berbaringlah dan minum obat, aku akan datang secepatnya begitu urusanku selesai. Tidur sekarang! Jaejoong? Kau mendengarku? Istirahat _sayang._ Aku akan datang secepatnya."

Kumatikan ponsel setelah aku memberi beribu kata pengantar yang meyakinkan Yunho jika aku akan beristirahat dan menunggunya dengan tenang.

_"__Shit."_

Karena inilah. Karena sikapnya yang seperti ini dia membuatku semakin berubah menjadi serakah.

.

.

Yunho datang membawa mawar.

Dia memaksaku mengecek kesehatan ke dokter, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu.

Dia mendramatisir keadaan. Padahal yang kunginkan hanya tindakan sepele. Dia berbaring di sampingku. Mendekapku hingga aku terbuai dan terjatuh dalam mimpi indah yang bisa kuciptakan sesuka hatiku.

"Yunho apa kau bahagia?" tanyaku disela-sela dia menciumi leherku.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia." Serunya cepat, melumat rahangku.

Lenganku mengalung di lehernya, "Apa aku bagimu Yunho?"

Dia berhenti bergerak. Mendongak. Mensejajarkan pandangan kami berdua. Matanya bersinar hangat menyambut tatapanku yang entah seperti apa. Dia meraih tanganku. Mengamati jemariku, kemudian perlahan membuat hatiku mencelos, dia menciuminya satu persatu.

"Kau segalanya Jae. Kau hidupku. Kau nafasku, dan kau kebahagiaanku."

"Yunho…"

Ada sesuatu yang meleleh kurasa di dalam dadaku.

Kehangatan yang berkumpul. Mengembungkan perasaan di hatiku dan membuatnya terbang tanpa beban dan batas.

Air berkumpul di sekitar mataku. Kutarik tubuhnya untuk menindihku. Dia tidak boleh melihat betapa sensitifnya seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis. Dari awal pertemuan kami dia tahu jika aku adalah manusia yang paling tegar dan tidak mudah tersentuh. Aku hanya menangis jika sesuatu menyakitiku secara psikis. Dan lihat, kata-katanya saja sanggup membuatku melelehkan air mata. Ini benar-benar bukan sepertiku, ini bukan Kim Jaejoong yang biasa. Aku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lemah karena dia, tapi anehnya perubahan itu sama sekali tidak membuatku marah, aku merasa lega. Aneh.

Kupejamkan mataku. Menyeka air mata yang sempat singgah.

"Apa kau akan memilihku jika aku menyuruhmu memilih? Antara keluargamu dan aku?" tanyaku antara takut dan berani.

Kini dia benar-benar berhenti bergerak. Bibirnya membeku di sepanjang leherku.

Yunho kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya mengamati. Mencari keseriusan dari pertanyaanku.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Yah?" keningku mengerut bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku?" tanyanya.

Wajahku memanas. Buru-buru kupalingkan wajahku. Kurasa, aku tertangkap basah.

Dia tahu. Sekarang dia tahu jika aku memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

"Jae…" Ucapnya merdu, dengan telunjuknya dia menarik daguku dan kemudian mengunci mataku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tidak tahu Yunho. Aku baru-baru saja menerimanya. Sudah cukup lama aku menyangkal perasaan ini. Aku tidak seperti ini. Aku makhluk yang tidak peduli terhadap orang lain selain diriku sendiri, tapi.." Kuraih wajahnya dengan tangan kananku kemudian membelainya penuh kasih. "Aku peduli padamu." Yunho kembali menciumi jemariku. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Aku tidak ingin berbagi."

Ragu-ragu kubawa wajahnya mendekatiku. Kucari bibirnya dan mulai melumatnya perlahan.

Kami bercumbu. Menautkan bibir, memainkan lidah dengan bergairah.

"Anghh…"

Jilatan terakhirnya di bibir bawahku membuka mataku. Cemas bercampur ragu-ragu kutatap dia, "Apa kau marah? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadapmu? Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku? Aku tahu aku tidak berhak memintamu, aku mengerti keadaanmu yang seorang man-ump."

Yunho membukamku. Kami kembali saling melumat dan berusaha memenangkan dominasi.

"Ah…"

"Aku bahagia. Aku benar-benar bahagia."

Senyum Yunho mengembang. Kali ini berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Lebih….. senyum kali ini lebih bermakna. Lebih tulus. Lebih terlihat bahagia dan… membuatku ingin menangis.

"Yunho…"

"Aku tak mengira jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku."

Aku terkesiap, "Kau juga memiliki perasaan itu?"

Dia mencolek pangkal hidungku dengan gemas. "Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja aku memilikinya."

Aku menggigit bibirku, "aku sudah menduganya, tapi aku meragukannya. Aku tidak percaya diri sebenarnya. Takut jika itu hanya kesombonganku." Jelasku pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ragukan Jae, kau harus percaya padaku."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai menyusupkan tanganku di dalam kemejanya.

"Tapi…"Yunho menghentikan tanganku.

"Yah?"

"Tentang pertanyaanmu sebelumnya. Jika aku disuruh memilih."

Aku menahan nafasku. Tubuhku mengejang dan Yunho mencium keningku.

"Tenanglah Jae. Ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ini hanya sebuah permintaan."

Aku mengendurkan bahuku yang sempat membeku dan mulai menyuplai udara kedalam paru-paruku. "Lanjutkan."

"Bisakah kau menunggu? Sampai Yochun dan Changmin bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku tidak ingin mereka terluka. Mereka terlalu kecil untuk berita sebesar ini. _Please,_ aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu seumur hidupku. Kali ini saja, aku membuat permintaan. _Please…"_

Menunggu?

Apa aku sanggup? Ketamakan yang kumiliki sudah cukup mengerikan dan membuatku menderita, perlahan menggerogotiku hingga terasa sakit.

Aku apa bisa?

"Jae?" Suara Yunho mengalun bagaikan nyanyian. Aku mengangguk pelan tapi tak melihat matanya.

Yunho lagi-lagi harus menarik wajahku untuk melihat matanya.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Mataku membulat, nafasku berhenti. _Aku mencintaimu,_ katanya. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, tapi mendengarnya secara langsung ternyata….. airmataku kembali bersarang. Tak ada yang pernah mencintaiku. Orangtuaku bahkan membuangku, tidak seorangpun pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku, perasaan yang begitu mewah. Cinta.

Pertahananku runtuh.

Air mata itu mengalir deras.

Aku terisak.

"Jae …Ssssh…. Jangan menangis!"

"Aku…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu…"

Hari ini kuputuskan. Rencana sederhanaku kubatalkan.

Aku akan menunggunya hingga kapanpun. Jika perlu seumur hidup, aku akan menunggunya, demi dia, aku rela menunggu. Demi dia.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau disuruh menunggu?"

Kuanggukan kepalaku karena terlalu malas bicara. Mataku masih asyik menyaksikan acara _reality show_ di telivisi.

"Apa kau lihat _remote_ku?" tanyaku pada Junsu.

"Di bawah bantal, di kakimu." Sahutnya dari dapur. "Jadi berapa lama?" kembali dia memberiku pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan.

Kutekan tombol remote kontrol dengan kekuatan yang tidak wajar untuk menambah volume suara.

Dia berisik semenjak pagi. Mendatangiku tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Menggunakan kamar mandiku dan menghabiskan persediaan bahan makanku di kulkas. Kuharap dia tidak menyentuh koleksi _wine_ku.

"Jaejoong! Aku bertanya."

"Dan aku tidak ingin menjawabnya." Timpalku ketus dan berpura-pura serius pada acara _reality show_ didepan mataku.

Sial gara-gara dia aku tidak menikmati komedi yang kutonton.

Junsu duduk di sofa satu orang, di tangannya ada semangkok _popcorn_. Dia menyambar _remote_ di atas meja kaca dan mengganti saluran lain.

"YA! Aku sedang menonton!" kucoba meraih _remote_ di tangannya dan dia menaruh benda kecil itu di bawah bokongnya.

Kesal, setengah menggerutu dan memakinya aku mengambil mangkok _popcorn _yang dia pegang.

"Jangan mengubah topik. Jadi? Berapa lama Yunho menyuruhmu menunggu?"

Aku menggeram. Dia keras kepala.

"Kenapa? Apa kau disuruh menunggunya hingga rambutmu memutih. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan omongan manis pria berdompet Jaejoong."

Kulempar wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tutup mulutmu, Junsu. Tonton saja acara konyolmu dan cepat pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa? Ini hari Minggu. Bukan waktunya Yunho berkunjung. Hari ini jadwalnya bersama kelua-"

Junsu tidak berani melanjutkan perkataanya setelah melihat raut wajahku. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan memasukkan segenggam popcorn dan tertawa melihat adegan dilayar televisi yang sama sekali tidak memiliki unsur kelucuan.

Jengkel, aku berdiri dan mengunci diri di dalam kamarku.

Aku berbaring dan melihat langit kamar.

Sampai berapa lama?

Yunho tidak menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai hal itu.

Kami sama-sama egois.

Dia meminta waktu dan aku meminta dia keseluruhan.

Senin hingga Jumat dia harus menginap di apartemenku. Sabtu malam dia menghabiskan waktu denganku. Dan minggu aku setengah hati mengizinkannya berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

"Huh."

Aku berbalik dan menjadikan lenganku sebagai bantal.

"Bersabar. Bersabar."

Kupejamkan mataku. Menunggu kegelapan menenggelamkanku pada buaian dan menghadiahiku bunga tidur yang indah.

.

.

.

5 bulan yang tenang dan aku yang hebat bisa mengontrol keserakahan dalam hatiku, wanita itu datang menyerahkan diri.

Ketukan di depan pintu membuatku bangkit menyibakkan selimut dengan malas.

Ketika kubuka pintu dan melihatnya berdiri dengan anggun, wajahnya terangkat, pakaian mewah, perhiasan mahal menghiasinya, serta sapuan make mempercantiknya. Aku mendapat firasat buruk.

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

"Ya." Jawabku tak kalah dinginnya.

"Boleh kami masuk?"

Saat itu baru kusadari dia tidak sendirian. Dia membawa dua anak Yunho bersamanya. Yochun menggenggam erat tangan Changmin, mereka menatapku dan ibu mereka bergantian.

Dia ternyata licik.

Aku merapatkan diri ke dinding dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

.

.

Jika dia mengira dia bisa mengintimidasiku, dia salah.

Dia boleh saja duduk anggun seperti tuan rumah di apartemenku, dia boleh saja berlagak seperti ratu yang memerintah satu negara di depanku, tapi jelas pengaruhnya tidak mempan padaku. Aku menyeringai licik di hadapannya, dia terlihat kesal karena sepertinya kecewa dengan reaksiku.

Cih.

Dia tidak bisa membuatku takut, dia bahkan tidak membuatku merasakan apapun. Bagiku dia adalah wanita menyedihkan yang patut untuk kusiksa lebih jauh. Kunaikkan satu kakiku di kaki yang lainnya, tangannya tergenggam menumpu di atas pahanya. Dia menoleh keruangan sebelah dimana kedua anaknya menonton kartun berwarna kuning dan pink.

"Jadi? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku menyebarkan senyum licik.

Dia menahan nafas, geramannya lolos di telingaku. Ternyata dia sudah semarah itu.

"Apa kau tahu aku siapa?" tanyanya angkuh.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "haruskah aku tahu siapa dirimu?" cengiran yang muncul di bibirku setelah pertanyaanku membuat dia merona tambah marah. Dia terbakar.

"Lebih baik kita tidak berbasa-basi." Sahutnya, jelas ingin mencakar wajahku. Sekarang, di hadapan kedua anak-anaknya yang polos.

"_Well_, jika itu maumu, aku juga tidak suka berbasa-basi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Wajahku berubah serius. Tertekuk dengan rahang mengeras dan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Tinggalkan dia."

Dia…

Jelas yang wanita itu maksud dengan dia adalah seseorang yang sama, yang kami cintai, Jung Yunho .

"Apa kau serius menyuruhku melakukan hal teridiot seperti itu?" Aku tertawa dingin. Pandangan kami saling menusuk satu sama lain. Seakan tak mau kalah, aku menahan ekspresiku sekeras mungkin.

Dia mendesah gelisah, pandangannya teralih kembali ke anak-anaknya, tanganku tergenggam gemetar. Aku tahu maksudnya dia membawa dua bocah itu. Dua jiwa yang masih polos, yang dapat membantu rencana liciknya menyingkirkanku.

"Apa kau tak punya hati nurani?" mulainya, "kau mampu menolak permintaanku bahkan setelah aku merendah di hadapanmu, tak menamparmu, menahan diri tidak berteriak kepadamu?" dia kembali memandangku. Aku tetap menjaga ketenanganku.

"Kau tak kasihan pada anak-anakku?" Katanya lemah. Pertahanannya runtuh, harga diri yang dia bangun hancur saat aku tak sedikitpun tersentuh padanya.

"Demi anakku. Apa kau masih tak sanggup menerima permintaanku?"

"Demi anakmu dan Yunho," aku mulai dengan geraman, "aku bertahan menunggu! Jika bukan demi anak-anak kalian aku sudah menyuruhnya meninggalkanmu, dan dia pasti memilihku, dia mencintaiku, tidak denganmu. Aku sudah rela menunggu demi anak-anak kalian. Kau tak berhak mengajukan permintaan apapun padaku. Sama sekali tak berhak! Jadi kau bersabarlah. Nikmati keluarga bahagia palsu yang kau bangun sebelum hancur, disini aku yang memberimu waktu. Nikmati saja belas kasih yang kuberikan, demi anak-anak itu." Kataku menekan kata terakhir dengan kasar agar dia mengerti maksudku.

"Kau benar-benar wanita jalang."

"Terserah katamu."

Dia menarik nafas, kuku jemarinya yang terkuteks rapi dan panjang menekan-nekan punggung tangannya. Dia gelisah, kutahu dia akan kalah sebentar lagi, tapi yang mengagetkanku, dia tertawa jahat, "_Well,_ kau tak memberiku pilihan, bagaimana kalau aku yang akan meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan anak-anakku dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Apa kau masih tidak bergeming dengan keputusanmu?"

"Itu sama sekali bukan uru-"

"_Mommy_, suruh hyung berhenti menciumku." Pandanganku teralihkan.

Kedua saudara itu saling menempel erat dan tertawa, wajah Changmin agak kesal namun ekspresi geli ada disana. Matanya menyambut tatapanku, lalu dia tersenyum malu-malu dan kembali mendorong hyungnya, Yochun.

"Jadi kau masih mau bersikap tidak peduli? Kau mau menanggung beban sebagai penghancur masa depan mereka?" tanyanya sinis melihat arah pandangku.

"Kau tidak akan tega! Mereka anak-anakmu." Bisikku, mataku kembali padanya. Dia menyilangkan tangan dan seakan dia telah mulai kembali memenangkan situasi itu, bahunya terkulai santai,

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku hanya peduli dengan suamiku."

Aku terkejut, tidak percaya. Wanita ini gila. Dia sinting. Ibuku, dia sama seperti ibuku yang tak menginginkanku. Yang membuangku ke panti asuhan.

Gigiku bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang membeludak, aku benci wanita sepertinya, wanita egois yang hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan sendiri. Darah dagingnya bahkan bukan menjadi prioritasnya.

Aku ingin mencekik lehernya.

"Kau gila."

"Sama gilanya denganmu."

Aku membuang muka. Kutekan bibirku dengan punggung tangan. Ada teriakan egois yang berusaha kubungkam. Kalimat kasar yang memalukan. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Paru-paruku terasa perih, ada hawa panas yang membungkusku hingga berkeringat.

Tak tahu lagi harus berpikir, aku berdiri tergesa, kakiku melangkah berat menuju dapur, melewati ruangan santai, dua bocah itu memandangku dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tak ditutupi. Changmin terutama, dia mendongak, matanya menatapku tanpa berkedip, lalu dia tersenyum malu dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yochun yang lebih besar darinya. Aku melangkah buru-buru dan membuka kulkas. Kucondongkan wajahku, hawa dinginnya bercampur dengan hawa panas tubuhku, aku menggigil.

Aku menutup kembali pintu kulkas dan membuka lemari atas tempat penyimpanan wineku. Kuambil gelas kaca asal dan menuangkan cairan kehitaman itu kewadah dan menegaknya, bergelas-gelas kuhabiskan sampai rasa terbakar dan pening menghantamku.

Aku terduduk oleng, hingga saat tubuhku bersandar pada kursi, aku membuat suara keras gesekan kaki kursi dengan ubin. Changmin dan Yochun menoleh, kening keduanya mengernyit, aku mengayunkan tangan sembari tersenyum masam.

"Tidak apa-apa, kembali menonton," Kataku pelan.

Keduanya menurut dan kembali hanyut pada kartun yang membuat dunia mereka berwarna. Suara tawa Changmin, kekehan geli Yochun. Aku memandang mereka dengan rasa sakit yang campur aduk.

Tak tahan lagi, aku melihat wanita itu di ujung ruangan, dia masih diam dengan wajah yang tenang. Tak ada kegelisahan dalam gerak tubuhnya. Dia bahkan tersenyum saat pandangan kami bertemu sekilas.

Aku menunduk, lenganku memeluk kepalaku.

Dia merasa menang.

Aku tidak mengira jika dia bisa membalik keadaan. Aku tahu dia memanfaatkan kedua bocah itu untuk menggoyahkan naruniku, tapi jelas itu tidak akan berhasil. Jika dia hanya menyuruhku memikirkan mereka, dan hanya itu saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yunho, tapi dia dengan kejamnya memanfaatkan darah dagingnya sendiri demi keegoisannya. Bagaimana? Betapa teganya dia mengancamku seperti itu? Dia tidak kasihan dengan anak-anaknya? Aku saja bersabar demi mereka, sedang dia? Dia memanfaatkannya dengan sangat jahat.

"_Hyung_, hahahahaha." Kudengar Changmin tergelak dan kulihat dia memukul lengan kakaknya pelan.

Jika aku tidak takut dengan wanita itu. Jelas aku takut pada dua bocah yang duduk bahagia disana.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

Kutinggalkan segalanya. Tanpa pesan, tanpa jejak.

Aku tidak kembali pada dunia hitam yang menjijikkan itu, menjual diri. Aku memilih bekerja, hal yang tak pernah kulakukan mengingat aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun selain menyenangkan hasrat kaum pria.

Aku masih ingat hari itu, setelah menyendiri dan berpikir hingga lelah, kuputuskan untuk pergi, tentu saja sebelum dia datang, sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Keputusan paling berat yang pernah kubuat, aku gemetar dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Mengepak barang, benda-benda seperti kebutuhan dasar, dan sedikit kenangan darinya yang berupa ingatan.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa selamat dan berdiri disini. Di halaman kecil sebuah penampungan panti jompo, menjadi perawat yang tak berlesensi, dan memulai hidupku dengan tenang. Tak ada yang menilai buruk aku disini. Mereka menerimaku tanpa pernah bertanya, tanpa pernah peduli latar belakangku.

Kim Heechul, pengelola tempat ini menemukanku yang berjalan tanpa arah di sekitar gedungnya. Kakiku mati rasa, hatiku apa lagi. Sisa tenagaku sudah tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhku, aku siap mati, aku sudah mati ketika memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, hingga aku ambruk dan tertidur sampai Heechul menyelamatkanku.

Setidaknya aku masih dikasihi dan beruntung, aku rela jika kematian menjemputku saat itu juga, tak ada belas kasih yang sanggup kuterima. Dosa membayangi, dan kesedihan akan kehilangannya….. membuatku tak bisa berpikir, bernafas, dan berfungsi.

Apa ini benar? Apa semua ini cukup baik? Salahkah keputusan yang kubuat, mengingat aku tidak bahagia dan menyakitinya. Lalu jika seperti itu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan dua bocah tanpa dosa itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan menghancurkan keluarga mereka, memisahkan kedua orang tua mereka, disaat mereka benar-benar sangat membutuhkan sosok orang tua. Proses pertumbuhan yang rentan. Aku tidak rela mengambil hak itu dari mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Lanjutkan hidup, biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya."

Iya. Biarkan saja. Jika kami berjodoh, suatu saat kami akan bertemu. Dia akan menjadi milikku. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari rasa cinta dan memiliki.

Aku mencintainya, benar-benar menggilainya, tapi cintaku tidak sebanding dengan kehancuran psikolog pada dua bocah itu. Keluarga harmonis yang tercipta, walau hanya kepura-puraan dua orang dewasa, namun di mata anak-anak seperti mereka? Sudut pandang mereka? Itu sempurna. Dan aku tidak sanggup menghancurkannya.

"Bila kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, kita akan bertemu kembali. Kita akan kembali bersama Jung Yunho."

Kututup mataku. Membiarkan kepingan wajah Yunho perlahan membentuk. Dia tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan, meraihku, dan memelukku dengan erat.

Seperti itu. jika memang takdir, hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Suatu saat.

END.


End file.
